gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
XVT-EOT Sibyl
* * |developed into =XVT-EOT2S Scarlet Sibyl |operators = *Cernos Alder|known pilots = *Cernos Alder|fixed armaments = *Beam Buster *2 x Beam Vulcan (2 x Beam Saber) *2 x Titan Hand 10 x Guided Beams *8 x Kopis Blade *Xiphos Tail|optional handheld armaments = *Ghiraspear|remote armaments = ? x Sibyl Bits|system features = *Absorb/Discharge System *Particle Compression System|standard equipment = *Icarus Wings *Wizard Form *Mage Form *Beholder Form *Electromagnetic Armor *Particle Bit Generator|solo special attacks = *Gorgon Flash *Thera Blast *Helios Flares *Orthrus Mask|storyline = Gundam Build Divers Repose|variants = }} The XVT-EOT Sibyl is a gunpla model built specifically for GDP but was quickly retired when GBN gained popularity. Design & Development Created when Cernos managed to improve his piloting skills to match his building abilities. It was intended to be used competitively in the GPD world tournament. The design of the Sibyl was inspired by mages and magic, its abilities were centered around the idea of casting spells by manipulating It's Sibyl Bits. Thus, the mobile suit doesn't feature any handheld weaponry with the exception of the Xiphos Tail. The 's system features were reverse engineered to further the mobile suit`s capabilities. The Sibyl retains many aspects of the , as it was the main design base for the kit. The was added later mainly for the backpack unit to add to the Sibyl's magic motif. It was later realized the potential of Finger The End, which was modified to better suit the combat style of the mobile suit. Mechanically, smaller changes were made to the verniers for better mobility. The heat sinks connected to the blade protrusions were refined to increase the efficiency and quickly heat the blades to a super-heated state. The senor was widened for quicker target acquisition. The last of these smaller changes were made to joints which, were strengthened for faster reaction speeds and protection from pinpoint attacks. The other changes made to the weaponry are listed below. However, the largest change to the Sibyl was the replacement of all it's emitters to take advantage of its Particle Compression System. Armaments * Beam Buster :The Beam Buster is a chest mounted, powerful beam weapon that was altered to fire a diffuse beam. * Beam Vulcan/Beam Saber :These beam weapons are fixed in the palms of the mobile suit's hands and have a high rate of fire. In addition to being a ranged weapon, the beam vulcan is able to generate a beam saber for close range combat. Due to this feature, the beam vulcan can quickly switch to the beam saber. * Titan Hand :Derived from the Gundam The End, is a pair of large hands at the sides of the Gunpla. They are normally used for ranged bombardment and the backs of the hands are reinforced to act as shields. The arms are linked to the main body via extendable parts thus giving them a wide range of movement. In the palms are emitters that replace the Gundam faces that were once there. The emitters are capable of firing powerful beams or deploy protective planes. * Guided Beams :Emitters in the Titan Hand's fingers fire thin, short ranged beams that curve slightly towards a target before dissipating after a short distance or curving away from the Sibyl to attract missiles. The beams are mainly used defensively against other remote weapons. * Kopis Blade :Mounted on the wings, elbows, and knees are curved blade protrusions that serve multiple functions. Not only do they generate the Sibyl Bits. They also function as a way to quickly disperse heat from the mobile suit's high output. As a result, the blades function as fixed heat blades despite already being a sharp enough damage enemy mobile suits. * Xiphos Tail :Mounted on the back of the waist, the tail unit acts as a striking weapon or can be held in the hand like a whip. While attached to the body the weapon benefits from the mobile suit's excess heat and can be super-heated. * Sibyl Bit :The Sibyl Bits are beam-like, all-range remote weaponry. Additionally, the bits can form a barrier around the Sibyl, protecting it from beams based attacks. The bits can also form power gates capable of either firing beams or enhancing projectiles that pass through them via the Absorb/Discharge System. * Ghiraspear :A weapon leftover from the . Special Equipment & Features * Icarus Wings :The other half of the Gundam The End's backpack unit, it provides additional protection for the Sibyl and is mostly used for flight control and cosmetic. * Wizard Form :Wizard form is the default form when the Sibyl launches. The Icarus Wings and Titan Hands cover the main body for protection. The hands are used as the main form of attack along with the Sibyl Bits. Similar to Gundam The End, the Sibyl`s Wizard Form features a cloak. However unlike Gundam the End`s guard form, the cloak is made up of Sibyl Bits and stored particles. * Mage Form :In this form, the Icarus wings are folded toward the back of the Sibyl allowing it use it regular arms in tandem with the Titan Hands allowing for faster attacks and better range of movement. * Beholder Form :The Beholder Form is similar in appearance to the Mage Form but in this form, the Sibyl's shoulders open up to reveal a pair of eyes and the head`s slit-shaped sensor now sports a mono-eye. This form appears to push the output of the unit to its limit dispersing immense amounts of heat turning the Sibyl a shade of orange. * * Particle Bit Generator :When not being super-heated, the Kopis Blades are used to deploy large amounts of Sibyl Bits. When paired with the Absorb/Discharge system, the bits can be further manipulated to create with various "spells". * Particle Compression System :The compression system function with the new emitters on the Sibyl to emit compressed beams. The compression system allows for many forms to be deployed using only Sibyl Bits and stored particles. * Absorb/Discharge System :The system was reverse engineered and altered from the . The system functions by using the palms of the Titan Hands to absorb beam based attacks or directly pulling particles from its surroundings using the six reflective parts in the chest of the Sibyl. The latter being a slower method of absorption but it helps during quiet periods in a combat setting. :In discharge mode, the Sibyl can deploy store particles in several forms. Their effectiveness is relative to how much has been absorbed or how many remaining particles are in storage. * Defensive Plane :The Sibyl Bits are compressed into a hexagonal plane capable of blocking beam based attacks and physical attacks. The latter if enough bits are compressed. * Mage Gate :Gates are compressed bits similar in appearance to Sibyl's planes but commonly form farther away from the mobile suit. The Gates can fire beams that deal damage equal to a standard beam rifle. Projectiles that pass through these gates gain increased power. Special Attacks * Gorgon Flash :The panels on the Sibyl's shoulders open to reveal a pair of eyes that flash brightly and release a particle pulse, stunning enemies in range and/or blinding them if they get caught in front of the mobile suit. * Thera Blast :The Sibyl forms a large Mage Gate in front of itself and fires large beams from the Beam Buster and Titan Hands where the beam is then magnified by the Mage Gate. The beam fragments into a volley of bolts when the emitter source is halted. * Helios Flares :Mage Gates are deployed in the surrounding area while Sibyl bits are being emitted from the Sibyl. The bits are then compressed as they pass through the multiple gate form arrow-like, remote projectiles that hunt down targets. Once impacting onto a surface the projectiles detonate into flames. * Orthrus Masks :The Sibyl conjures two Gundam-like masks that function as guards that dash forward to deflect oncoming attacks. In proximity to a hostile unit, one or both of the masks open up like a jaw and bite down on the hostile units. Due to the number of particles required to conjure the masks, only two are summoned at any given point to preserve combat efficiency. History Trivia * The Sibyl is heavily inspired by Greek Mythology which explains it many Greek references in the names of its weapons and abilities * The sibyls were oracles in Ancient Greece. The earliest sibyls, according to legend, prophesied at holy sites. Their prophecies were influenced by divine inspiration from a deity. * The Titan hands are named after the simply after the Titans of Greek mythology solely due to their size, which in itself is a reference to their depiction of being colossal in size. * Kopis is a term in Ancient Greece that described a heavy knife with a forward-curving blade. * A Xiphos is a double-edged, leaf-shaped short sword which lent itself to both cutting and thrusting. * Gorgon Flash refers to the three sisters who had hair made of living, venomous snakes, as well as a horrifying visage that turned those who beheld her to stone. Medusa being the common of the three depicted sisters. * Thera Blast is a reference to the Thera Eruption that inspired many Greek myths such as the Titanomachy and Atlantis. * Helios Flares are an obvious reference to Helios the personification of the sun, due to the special ability's fiery detonation. * In Greek mythology, Orthrus was, according to the mythographer Apollodorus, a two-headed dog who guarded Geryon's cattle and was killed by Heracles. He was the brother of Cerberus, who was also a multi-headed guard dog.